


明察秋毫

by mlest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, Gen, M/M, can we just take a second and admire batfleck in glasses??, clark pov, glasses!kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 克拉克发现布鲁斯戴眼镜。是否是他见过最火辣的事还有待商榷 。理所当然地，他就此展开了调查，毕竟他可是个调查记者。





	明察秋毫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You See Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299474) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



> 写在我被一套本·阿弗莱克戴眼镜的动图戳到之后。他很让我想起漫画和动画里的布鲁斯·韦恩。应该有人来教教我P图。

克拉克每天都戴眼镜。作为克拉克·肯特这个身份的日常点缀，这一箭双雕。首先，掩饰他眼中璀璨的氪星蓝；其次，完善他笨手笨脚的形象。

他曾经无数次凭借视力模糊、举止笨拙的伪装隐身人群、潜入幕后、发掘真相。他不止一次靠着像薇玛[2]那样碰掉眼镜然后在莱克斯的地毯上摸索一番黑进了亿万富翁的电脑。那真是不幸，因为这种雕虫小技本不应反复奏效的。

屈指可数的几次，有人直视他的双眼，便立刻为那蓝色而着迷，甚至 _ **倾倒**_ 。它们有几乎令人神魂颠倒的魅力，而他从来不曾、也不愿擅自利用。

那是谎言。他 **曾经** 用过一次，并在随后的一周中倍受愤怒与自责的煎熬，连路易丝也无法激励他振奋精神。他终日闷闷不乐，愧疚令他心烦意乱。

重点在于，克拉克习惯了他的眼镜——戴着它如同第二层皮肤，仿佛他真的 **需要** 一样，尽管那只是一对平光玻璃。他纳闷为何从未有人认真注视过镜片，哪怕只是稍加留心。至今无人看穿这不堪一击的伪装。

呃——那 _ **也是**_ 谎言。有一个人做到过。布鲁斯·韦恩，在他们以常人身份初次邂逅时。那人倾过身，不动声色，低声呢喃 _ **那可没验过光**_ ，声音轻柔得仅容他一人听闻。他困惑于他是怎么发现了真相。

_**当然没有**_ ，他无声地回击，愉快地看到亿万富翁的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意。之后其他的记者同行就淹没了他，用无休无止的握手和高声嚷出的提问裹挟着他。他笑容灿烂，露出雪白闪亮的牙齿，光洁坦荡恰如他抵御媒体狂轰滥炸的盾牌。

不知怎地，他甚至更喜欢布鲁斯狡黠的笑容了。

 克拉克精心打理眼镜。它们每晚被安放在床头柜的软布上，而日间几乎从不离身。偶尔他便装离开自己在瞭望塔的隔间，竟引来踉踉跄跄的脚步和难以置信的惊呼—— ** _超人，是你吗？_**

或许他本不该为布鲁斯一眼识破他的伪装而大惊小怪。尽管早有蛛丝马迹，但在克拉克第一次看到布鲁斯戴眼镜的时候，他发誓他的世界 ** _天翻地覆_** 。

 

*          *          *

 

凌晨四点。正义联盟已经为抵抗外星危机奋战了十六小时，事态刚刚开始平息。连续十五小时协助作战后，克拉克终于迎来短暂的休息。他的制服在早已愈合的割痕和灼伤周围撕裂发黑，飞行时拍击着身体。

悄悄把外星机器人从宇宙带回地球扫描，这谈何容易。要不是布鲁斯需要留它活蹦乱跳（读作：以便用稀奇古怪的外星方言发出死亡威胁），克拉克几小时前就冻结它了。像是察觉到他的烦躁，一进入哥谭空域那东西就开始尖声抱怨。克拉克忍无可忍，踢了它的头一脚。他们意料之中地迟到了。

蝙蝠洞的扫描仪在他抵达时轻声响起，又在扫描到他的生物节律后转为舒缓的低吟。第一层寂静无人，这对布鲁斯来说不算罕见。克拉克轻轻落地，拖着外星机器人走向电脑。他察觉到前方有人在打字，微微挪动着双脚。 ** _布鲁斯_** 。

他走到显示器旁，转过身，张嘴想和站着的人打个招呼。布鲁斯略微侧过身，越过他的头顶凝视着一块屏幕，然后他的声音卡在了喉咙里。 ** _不。这不可能 。_**

一副眼镜架在布鲁斯的鼻梁上。黑色镜架没入鬓角染霜的黑发。它造型优雅低调，但处处棱角分明，正如他面前的布鲁斯本人。他注视着屏幕上的什么东西，边做笔记，边默念数字。他看起来——他真是——

“我——”

布鲁斯闻声抬头，扬起一边眉毛。他摘下眼镜，按了按鼻梁。克拉克站在原地，目瞪口呆。

“放在角落里就好。”他没看他，揉着眉心，毫无疑问是在应付十五小时份的头痛。

“肯特？”

克拉克在布鲁斯重新戴上眼镜时咽了口唾沫，赢来了一记货真价实的蝙蝠瞪 。但上帝啊， 他的眼睛那么蓝，却还带一抹冷静又审慎的灰，和一丝不易察觉的疲倦。他们都筋疲力竭，只是面面相觑， 放空时间——

“如果你快要晕倒了，”布鲁斯不耐烦地说，好像他们不是已经累到寸步难移一样 。“至少别在我的控制台上。尚恩还等着扫描结果。”

“是，在角落里就好。”克拉克终于开口，举起机器人。他几乎是头也不回地把它扔进箱子， 金属撞击地面的巨响居然令布鲁斯地畏缩了一下。“扫描得怎么样了？”

“危机尚未解除，”布鲁斯嘟哝着，在蝙蝠语中就是 _ **我在同时处理十六件事，但一切尽在掌握**_ ，至少克拉克是这么理解的。他的蝙蝠语翻译马马虎虎。那亿万富翁埋头检查他的扫描结果，眉间的沟壑却加深了，“还有什么问题吗？”

克拉克意识到自己又在盯着他看了。他情不自禁——布鲁斯的头发落在前额的样子，像是他刚匆忙扯下面罩，那让他更加目不转睛。他看上去……勤勉。不，用词不当。智慧？这简直是冒犯了。就是……不同。 ** _太_** 不同了。莫名地更温和，而且更 _ **真实**_ 。更像个人类，如果这还适用于这只大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠的话。

布鲁斯真的 _ **有**_ 日常状态吗？他们几乎是在战时了。他意识到他还没有回答问题。“呃。不。我——”

但布鲁斯的注意力已经重新集中到他的显示器上。克拉克熟悉他含混的低语，这意味着下一步中他无须陪伴。他困惑地退出蝙蝠洞，摇着头飞走了。

那晚他至少十二次回想他们的谈话，布鲁斯戴着眼镜的模样在脑海中挥之不去 。

 

*          *          *

 

再次在公众场合见到布鲁斯·韦恩时，他认真观察了他的眼睛。眼球表面有一层淡淡的光泽，肉眼几乎难以辨认。隐形眼镜。布鲁斯戴隐形？布鲁斯戴着隐形眼镜。

什么时候开始的？他以前为什么没发现？

“布鲁斯·韦恩戴眼镜吗？”第二天他装作漫不经心地问凯特·格兰特[3]。八卦记者眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴笑了。

“别又是你的那个小秘密， 肯特。”她摆弄着指甲，“问点新鲜的。”

克拉克感到脸上发烧，试图掩饰。“你在说什么？”

“韦恩，眼镜……”她一只手指抵在唇边思索着。“我没有印象。不过那不是很性感吗！”

“呃——性感？”

凯特像看疯子一样瞪着他。“醒醒，克拉克！布鲁斯·韦恩正当 _ **盛年**_ 。你看过他上个月在加勒比裸上身的照片没有？就像是富有 _ **得多**_ 的乔治·克鲁尼。”

 “又在聊你的那点韦恩情结了？”路易丝向隔间走来，拍了拍他的肩膀。克拉克长叹一声，低下了头。“他无能为力，凯特。他也不能免俗。我们都一样。

克拉克在座位上转过身，对上路易丝。“我 _ **没有**_ 暗恋布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“你当然没有，”路易丝明智地决定不和他争辩。她嘴唇一弯。“所以。眼镜是怎么回事？”

“克拉克觉得布鲁斯戴眼镜会很性感！”凯特抢先回答，意味深长地看向路易丝。“ _ **非常**_ 性感。我们下一个专题该做这个，如何？”

路易丝轻哼一声，伸手去拿笔记本。 

克拉克只得叹气。

 

*          *          *

 

“你知道布鲁斯戴眼镜吗？”他在下一次轮值时问哈尔·乔丹，“我是说，他对你提过吗？”

哈尔呆若木鸡， 这对一向健谈的绿灯可是头一遭。克拉克感觉热度窜上面颊， _ **千万别重演**_ ，他绝望地想。

“我……哇,这是个……奇怪的问题，”哈尔沉吟片刻后回答。“ _ **蝙蝠侠**_ 戴眼镜？”

“不！不。”克拉克忙不迭地否认。“我只是问问。你知道，推荐镜架，什么的。”

“呃……”哈尔重新转向他的显示器，用戒指叩着桌面。“大超， 无意冒犯，但我不觉得你负担得起他的眼镜商。”

“说得对。”他回答，把注意力移回自己的屏幕。“忘了这个问题吧。”

“当然。”哈尔靠着椅背。“嘿，你看昨晚的比赛了吗？”

绿灯彬彬有礼，不再追问，这有点奇怪。克拉克感觉他好奇的视线整晚都黏在自己背上。

 

*          *          *

 

所以那或许只是意外——即使是蝙蝠侠也会在十二小时不眠不休的战斗和分析之后力不从心。也许他需要眼镜来集中注意力，或是观察扫描中的细节。

但这解释不了隐形眼镜，也解释不了下一次创始人会议上克拉克偷瞄布鲁斯的眼睛时，它们突兀的消失。而他似乎可以自如地阅读地图、分发文件。 

可以确定的是，这是个谜。所幸克拉克的职业正是记者。

 

*          *          *

 

他刻意在不同寻常的时间光临蝙蝠洞和韦恩宅，令登门尽可能随机 。他清早帮助阿尔弗雷德打扫了暖房的一角，一小时后协助布鲁斯阅读了一份来自OA的短件。没有眼镜，如假包换的蝙蝠瞪，之后三小时差强人意的星际谈判，而克拉克一无所获。没有隐形眼镜，甚至没有一丝疲态。

几周之后，他和布鲁斯在书房里试图和往常一样打发时间。啤酒下肚，克拉克和仅有的另一位创始人隐约的微笑渐渐变成开怀大笑。他们不是平白无故被联盟的其他成员称为好哥们[4]的——他们在本质上互补。

克拉克认真观察着布鲁斯，后者正在书房中踱来踱去，讲述着当月早些时候和谜语人滑稽的会面。他们都喝了不少，但克拉克不会醉，而且他怀疑布鲁斯也不会。至少几杯印度淡色艾尔[5]的效力肯定远远不够。

那亿万富翁还穿着早先的正装。他在浆好的白衬衫和休闲裤下显得很放松，尽管那可能比克拉克每月的房租还贵。夜晚令他的朋友精神抖擞。暗影正是他魅力与神秘的源泉。

黑暗也让观察和分辨动作变得困难，这为他的调查提供了便利。深思熟虑之后，他举起喝空的啤酒瓶，毫无预兆地朝对方掷去，几乎快过了肉眼极限。

布鲁斯的目光没有离开克拉克的面孔。他皱着眉从半空接下酒瓶，看上去轻而易举。

“关于阿尔弗雷德的啤酒品位，你有什么难言之隐吗？” 布鲁斯饶有兴味地问，把酒瓶放在桌上。此刻他是实实在在地盯着脸涨得通红的克拉克了。“克拉克？”

_**他又不瞎，你** **这** **傻瓜**_ 。克拉克怔住了，愤怒地埋怨着自己。 _ **即使** **视** **力并非万全，他也仍然可能接住那个。只会模糊一点**_ 。

_**作** **为** **一个几乎每** **时** **每刻都** **戴着眼镜的人，你对此真是知之甚少**_ 。他脑海中的布鲁斯恼怒地嘟囔着。

“我……是在测试你的反应。”半晌，克拉克终于回答，挤出了一个微笑。布鲁斯似乎仍然不明所以。“担心你被年纪削了锋芒。 [6]”

酒瓶猝不及防地朝着他的面门飞来，在他的颧骨上砸得粉碎。

“测试你的反应。”当他一脸啤酒、愤怒地抬起头时，布鲁斯如是说。他对克拉克咧嘴一笑。锋芒丝毫不减，千真万确。

 

*          *          *

 

于是随机拜访未能奏效。公开调查疑点重重。令克拉克气愤的是，最终的真相大白不是来自对种种线索的条分缕析，而是因为一场骇人的事故。然而他也不禁想到，若非如此，布鲁斯是断然不会妥协的。

 

*          *          *

 

他面朝下醒来，吸进了泥土的气息。冰冷的火焰灼烧双手，剧痛深入骨髓。他几乎不能动弹。 

他记忆中的最后一件事，是把一块陨石推离地球，一桩他在瞭望塔不时执行的常规任务。他记得自己碰到石头时，还在笑着通过对讲和尚恩说话，没有注意到潜藏的辐射正侵蚀着他，直到为时已晚——

克拉克咳嗽着，翻过身。他在看到自己双手的样子时几近作呕。氪石化作碎片，嵌入他周遭的土地。当他看到碎屑在皮肤下随着心跳流转搏动，又是一阵恶心席卷全身。

在绿色荧光的环绕下，他无法理智地思考。这次也不例外。他蹒跚着起身，发现自己似乎置身寒冷偏远的荒漠，然后勉强起飞，浑身战栗。

瞭望塔太远了，至少是太高了。他的通讯器早已在撼动地壳的撞击中归于尘土。不顾心脏痛苦的悲鸣，他迫使自己快一点，再快一点点——

他在韦恩宅车道的上方失去了飞行能力，猛地跌落在碎石路上。他转而一瘸一拐地前进，艰难地交替挪动双腿，直到抵达门前。凭借超人的（哈！）努力，他推开它，跌跌撞撞地走向楼梯。

那是凌晨三点。克拉克知道布鲁斯的日程里写着 _ **睡觉**_ 加下划线，而不是 _ **夜巡**_ ，因为那正是他自己的手笔。他祈祷对方听从了他的要求，在走进主卧室已经摇摇晃晃。

“布鲁斯……”

那人立刻醒来，从大得荒唐的床上爬起身。他望向克拉克，在黑暗的房间中迅速靠近。“发生了什么？”

“氪石。”克拉克喘息着，感到双膝一软。布鲁斯的臂膀台钳般接住他，把他放到地板上。 “手上……”

“耶稣啊，”一盏灯在他头顶亮起，一只手抚摸着他的脸庞。“你是 _ **飞**_ 来的？你怎么想的？”

那只手再次触碰他时，克拉克看向上方，吃痛地眨眼。布鲁斯头顶着柔和的光晕，正从床头柜上抓起什么。“眼镜。”他含糊地说，眼皮发沉。

“什么？”布鲁斯检查着他的双手，提高了嗓门。他扶了扶镜架，俯下身。他只穿睡裤的样子美得匪夷所思。克拉克几乎想噘嘴。 “保持清醒，肯特，我们马上——”

 

*          *          *

 

恢复知觉时，他感到手中的 _ **撕扯**_ 。晕眩和疼痛在缓慢地消退。他耳旁叮当一声，于是费力地睁开眼睛。布鲁斯透过一对浅色镜片居高临下地看着他。

“别动。”

克拉克叹了口气，感到呼吸刮过喉咙。 “没打算动。”

“你受了重伤，”布鲁斯接过话头，用一副奇形怪状的镊子比划着。他刚才俯身对着克拉克的右手。“你在接触氪石一小时后以无数英里每小时的速度砸向地球，居然还活了下来，真令我大开眼界。”

“无数……”克拉克喃喃道，他转过头好看得更清楚些。他视线模糊，只得仰面躺下。“那是精确计算的吗？”

作为对乱动的惩罚，他被轻轻敲了一下颧骨，龇牙咧嘴。布鲁斯继续把氪石碎片从他手中拣出来，丢在他耳边的一个金属碗里。“你断了胫骨，还有内出血。”

“断过。[7]”克拉克轻声说，稍微挪动了腿。“我能感觉到骨头在自动愈合。”

“棒极了。”布鲁斯迟疑后回答，克拉克听不出那是不是讽刺。“现在回忆一下坐标。”

“坐标？”他楞了一下，接着发问。布鲁斯拽出了一块特别大的碎片，一声呻吟几乎冲口而出。 “什么地方的坐标？”

“你坠落的地方。”那亿万富翁回答，镜片遮住了他的真实表情。看到旁边发光的容器，他意识到那是因为辐射。“我需要回收氪石。”

克拉克沉吟片刻，玩味着布鲁斯若无其事的语气。“……当然。”

布鲁斯报以一声闷哼，从他的皮肤中挑出又一块尺寸可观的碎片，动作尽可能地轻柔。忽明忽暗的视野中，他能看到布鲁斯双手复杂的动作，每一条肌腱的拉伸与扭结，每一次紧握都温柔而灵巧。

“你戴眼镜，”等到大部分氪石都被挑出，布鲁斯也挪走了容器，克拉克终于开口。他从诊疗台上坐起来，注意到自己身在蝙蝠洞的医疗区。他不清楚布鲁斯是怎么独自把他扛下来的。“抱歉，我只是——我有点着魔了。”

“凌晨三点。”布鲁斯暴躁地说，摘掉眼镜，揉着双眼。他依然裸着上身，一条宽松的棉质睡裤低挂在胯上。“任何人要处理…… _ **这个**_ ，都会需要一点视力辅助的。”

“不，我是说——”看到布鲁斯摘下浅色眼镜，换上以前那副，克拉克不禁微笑起来。“几周之前，我在洞里见到你。你戴着它检查扫描件。”

疲倦的蓝眼睛对他眨了眨。“赋予了‘高瞻远瞩的企业家’这个称号新的含义，不是吗？”

“你眼花。”

“轻微远视[8]，是的。”布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛。“对于搏斗无伤大雅，如果你是在担心这个……但要在疲惫的时候阅读资料、签署文件，的确，眼镜颇有帮助。”

克拉克内心为自己叫了声好。“这就是之前你为什么戴着隐形眼镜。”

“你对“调查记者”这个头衔有点太走火入魔了，有人提醒过你吗？”

“路易丝。”克拉克不好意思地承认，对他的朋友露出微笑。“日复一日。”

“隐形眼镜是为有大量合同谈判的日子准备的，”布鲁斯转过身，开始清理台面，在克拉克的注视下把物件归进抽屉。“在整晚夜巡之后，和一屋子律师共度八小时可能会有点……吃力。”

“哇，”克拉克还在消化这个新闻，“这真是……你居然戴眼镜。”

布鲁斯扭过头看着他，同时解开像是血压计的器械。“我是漏掉了你脑子里的碎片吗？我刚刚过告诉你了。”

“我知道，”克拉克赶忙说，试图亡羊补牢，“这只是……非常可爱。

“可爱？”布鲁斯听起来受到了惊吓，他转过身来。“抱歉？”

他感觉脸红了，意识到自己正在玩火。换言之，如果他还没有引火烧身的话。有时这在布鲁斯身上很难辨别。他紧张地吞咽着，决定敢作敢当。“你听到我说的了。”

“是的。”布鲁斯柔声说，突然靠近了许多。轮到克拉克不知所措。 “如果你是肉体凡胎，我此时此刻有十三种不同的方式杀死你。还觉得可爱吗？”

_**是的**_ 。克拉克心醉神迷，在布鲁斯来得及后退之前细细打量着他眼中的每一个侧面。“我要做一件非常愚蠢的事了，只想警告你一下。”

他能感觉到布鲁斯又靠近一分，呼吸拂过他的嘴唇。“你是说在今晚你已经做过的所有事之外？”

克拉克微笑了，他们的嘴唇几乎相贴。他向布鲁斯投去一个默默询问 _ **可以吗？**_ 的眼神。在收到回音之前对方的嘴唇就压向了他的，他想这大概算是答案了

转眼间，布鲁斯的手臂环抱着他，而他的手陷入对方的黑发，把眼镜打翻在地。克拉克毫不在乎，拦腰举起那人放在诊疗台上。他发誓火焰再次在他体内蔓延开来，但这一次的感觉太 _ **棒**_ 了，令他欲罢不能。

“你要赔我。”布鲁斯在他唇间喘息着，在克拉克一只手沿着他的睡裤向下时颤抖着。上帝啊，这真辣。 “上楼去？”

地面遍布破碎的玻璃和塑料，但他站在上面恍如不觉。布鲁斯的腿缠在他腰间，头发随意地向后拢，瞳孔放大。他又吻了他，走向楼梯。“那么给我开账单。”

“别以为我不会。”布鲁斯在克拉克颈侧嘟囔着，但他同时也笑着。 “那可是阿玛尼。”

 

*          *          *

 

克拉克醒来时，晨光温暖着他后背的肌肤 。他翻个身，把脸埋进枕头。比起他家廉价的棉布床单，丝绸仿佛在他腿间流动。

“早安，”布鲁斯又换了一副眼镜，在他身边读着平板。他全身上下只穿着内裤，克拉克可以用双手描摹他身上每一处细小的淤伤和疤痕。他咽喉上也有一处，而克拉克为此如痴如醉，无法挪开目光。“克拉克？”

他微笑，眨着眼驱散朦胧的睡意。“早安。”

“别告诉我你也是早起派的。 ”布鲁斯自言自语地抱怨。他的注意力回到平板上，下意识地推了推眼镜。“你看到俄罗斯的新闻了吗。这可能会很棘手。”

克拉克笑得更开心了。他听着布鲁斯滔滔不绝地评论着弗拉基米尔·普京，试图把恋人全身上下的每一寸都印入脑海。一只手猛地在他眼前晃了晃，吓他一跳。“你听到我说克里米亚的事了吗？记者难道不该是你吗？”

克拉克撑起身，直到和另一个人面对面。“我听得一字不差。克里米亚，很多……石油争端？”

“你就编吧。”布鲁斯小声嘟哝，但他也看着克拉克，唇边浮现出一丝笑意。“你对眼镜情有独钟，是不是？”

他被抓个正着。见鬼。他还以为自己做的足够隐蔽了。“我……呃——”

“别这么扫兴！”看到对方伸手去摘眼镜，克拉克急忙说，“ _ **布鲁斯**_ 。”

“你简直不可理喻，”布鲁斯说，停了下来，手指按着太阳穴。他转而勾住克拉克的脖子，把他拉下来。“但愿你知道。”

“我没看出你有怨言。”

“不，”布鲁斯对他扬起微笑，“我没有。”

 

*          *          *

 

蝙蝠洞里，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉， 扫出一小堆玻璃和塑料的残片。他收好簸箕和扫帚，放回楼上的厨房。布鲁斯绝不会有意这样损坏眼镜，这意味着……

他听到某两个声音从楼上传来，停下了脚步。带着微笑，他关上厨房的们，继续着他的工作，顺手记下明天要给布鲁斯订眼镜了。

 

 

END 

 

 

译注：

[1] 作者所有的篇名似乎都是歌名。本篇应是来自 The Mountain Goats 的 If You See Light，而歌名本身又是致敬Barbara Morgenstern的Aus Heiterem Himmel 中的歌词“Aus heiterem himmel fällt/Ein moment nieder/Kommt wann es ihn gefällt/Und geht wieder (If you see the light again/Ride right through it/Catch it and shine within/And ride for a fall with it)”（所以基本上中英标题无关，前者只能算是我胡诌的。）

[2] Velma Dinkley. 美国动画史酷比（Scooby-Doo）中的角色。戴着眼镜，常丢眼镜，心思缜密，擅长推理。

[3] Cat Grant. 漫画人物，星球日报的娱乐记者。

[4] “Bromance”. （分寸考虑，没好意思翻成基情。）。

[5] IPA = Indian Pale Ale. 一种酒花气息浓郁的淡色啤酒。

[6] “Worried you’re getting soft in your old age”. 台词致敬正联动画最后一集。这个双关梗没能太翻出来。（总不能直接翻成“担心你越老越温柔了”。）

[7] “You have a fractured tibia and some internal bleeding." "Had,” 这段时态的变化没能翻的太清楚。这篇文里用梗颇多，所以这两句有点让我联想到正联动画超人之死部分中，布鲁斯在墓前的“I hope you knew-know that”（当然或许是我想多了。）

[8] 克拉克用了“farsighted”，而布鲁斯说的是“hyperopic”.

 


End file.
